<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missed Call by CandiedChris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341646">Missed Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris'>CandiedChris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jughead Jones, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Succubi &amp; Incubi, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breeding, F/M, Feral Behavior, Mild Blood, Multi, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jughead is waiting for a phone call when Lily tricks him into fucking her and her best friend.</p><p>Takes place in the 'In the Shadows' universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jughead Jones/Original Character(s), Jughead Jones/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>In the Shadows Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missed Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/gifts">foxsea007</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request and I had a lot of fun with it! It wasn't meant to be a threesome but that's kinda of what happened? Winter Bingo is technically over but I'm still filling out my card! This fills the Blindfold square. Bolded phrases were requested dialogue prompts! </p><p>Warnings: blindfolds, seduction, unknown partner, unprotected sex, mild blood, multiple partners (FFM), vaginal sex, oral sex, feral sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lily, I really don’t have time for sex magic,” Jughead said, feeling a bit exasperated by her advances, “I have a pack conference call coming up within the next fifteen minutes and I need to be on standby. I have to prove to them that I’m ready to take over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily hummed, dragging her fingers across his bare shoulders, pushing tiny sparks of seductive magic into him. She had borrowed it from Lavender, knowing it would come in handy sooner rather than later. “But Jug, today is my peak ovulation day. I thought you wanted to have a baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf made a face at her. Clearly he was weighing the pros and cons of knocking up his mate versus being responsible and reserving his mental energy for the upcoming meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him lightly behind the ear before dipping lower across his throat, leaving a hot and wet trail of pink magical lip swatches. Every touch of her lips took him higher and higher and he felt himself stiffening hard in his pants. Jughead let out a low groan, “Lily, I swear to god-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nails raked down his back as she bit at his shoulder. Jug was silenced by this, not understanding how she could turn him on this much while doing the absolute minimum. He had a feeling their demonic friend had a hand in this. If anyone could get anyone up and ready to go in a heartbeat, it was the succubus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands moved to go down the front of his torso, teasing his chest and stomach before tugging on the elastic of his sweatpants. She had taken to sucking on a particularly sweet spot on his neck, the feeling of her tongue darting along his skin was absolutely maddening. His mouth was going dry as he frantically looked at the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily pulled away for a brief moment, </span>
  <b>“You’re really bad at hiding how turned on you are.” </b>
  <span>She said in a teasing tone before switching to the other side of his neck, repeating the same actions as the tips of her fingers brushed against the head of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a loud groan, finally giving in. “</span>
  <b>I’m about to miss this important phone call but oh my god your mouth feels too good to stop right now.”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew what was happening, his world went black. Lily had tied a piece of cloth around his eyes to keep him from seeing. “I know it does, baby. I’m about to fuck that wolf right out of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily,” He growled back at her, it was way too close to the full moon for her to be acting like this. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a little surprise for you, Juggie.” She said, pulling him up out of the chair he was sitting in and guiding him to the bed. “I know you’re going to love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jughead just huffed, wishing he knew what time it was. Though it was pretty clear now that he was going to miss that call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before pushing him to the bed, she pulled down his sweatpants, noting happily that he was bare underneath. Jughead didn’t protest this as he laid down on his back. His fate was sealed, there was no use fighting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf relaxed against the soft sheets as Lily resumed her kisses along his neck. His ears twitched as he heard the door open, immediately stiffening. The only other person in the house was Daisy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” Lily cooed into his ear, using magic to force him to sink back into the sheets. He tried to use his heightened senses to figure out who it was, but they all seemed to be failing him. They were hiding themselves with magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt a second mouth on him. This one kissing lightly along his hip bone, making his erection harden even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily, what-” He started to protest, not knowing at all what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” She whispered into his ear, “it’s alright, just enjoy it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jughead could speak again, he let out a moan as the other mouth wrapped around the head of his penis. The tongue swirled around him, gathering up the precum as if it were a precious source of nourishment. He bucked his hips, thrusting more of himself into the stranger out of desperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily let out a small chuckle as she kissed down his chest before joining her friend. She took one of Jughead’s balls into her mouth and sucked on it, rolling her tongue against it as the other’s head bobbed along his shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jughead’s mind was blurry, his confusion almost overpowered his desire. His lust, however, proved too powerful as the sensation of having two mouths on his dick at once was just too great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls pulled away. “Sit on his face.” He heard Lily order and a few moments later Jughead felt two legs settle on either side of his head. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the mystery woman’s sex. His tongue made a tentative lick across the slick folds. He heard a moan as he felt her shudder around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily positioned herself on top of Jughead, holding onto the base of his penis with one hand as she slowly guided him into her. Both of them moaned, and the girl with the snatch in his face let out a giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf recognized it immediately, “Lav?” He asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and eat her out, Jug.” Lily ordered, “Or I’ll turn this into cock warming instead of actual sex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jughead let out a low whine of protest before running his tongue along the demon’s clit. He was wondering already if Sweet Pea were okay with this, although he figured that he had to be. Still maybe this wasn’t the best idea…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were cut off as both Lavender and Lily flushed him with magical hormones. Jughead cursed before sucking on her clit, nose delving into her slit as she rocked her hips back and forth in a slow rhythm. Clearly she was enjoying herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleased with her mate’s performance, Lily began to bounce on top of him, letting his long cock nearly slide out of her before slamming back down against his hips. Jughead was bucking into her, his hands now latched onto Lav’s thighs to keep them occupied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily and Lavender leaned forward and met in the middle in a passionate kiss, the demon stealing bits of energy from both wolf and witch in the process. This was a safer way for her to feed, able to simply take pieces from others that would surely replenish themselves in a week or so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jughead could hear the sounds of their kissing, and some internal switch seemed to flip inside of him. He shoved Lavender off of him, moving her to the side so he could sit up and change positions with Lily so he was railing into her from above, a feral and possessive growl leaving him in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on top of her.” Jug snapped and Lav moved so that she was laying on top of Lily and they quickly resumed kissing. Lily used one hand to rub Lav’s clit while the other went to play with one of her breasts. Both girls were moaning into each other’s mouths, Jughead’s pace furious and unrelenting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rammed into her cervix on multiple occasions and while that typically hurt, since she was ovulating it felt nothing less than fantastic. Lily felt her orgasm building, winding tightly in her abdomen, however he suddenly withdrew from her, making her whine in protest wordlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant Jughead was thrusting into the demon instead, ravaging her pussy ferociously. He grabbed the back of her throat, claws digging into the tender flesh there as he snapped his hips against her again and again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender had never had sex with a werewolf close to the moon, and when she asked Lily what it was like, she had never thought that Lily would invite her to join them. Lavender was in a state of bliss, and while he wasn’t anything like her soulmate, he was still showing her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily continued to rub her clit and nipple, sending the demon into overdrive. She was moaning incredibly loudly and Lily was glad she had soundproofed the room. In minutes she was cumming, laying straight on top of Lily as if she had no strength to hold herself up any longer. She had never felt so thoroughly </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jughead pulled out of her, having still not come yet, he inserted himself back into Lily and moved at the exact same pace, if not even faster. His eyes began to glow gold as he continued to dig his nails into the demon in front of him, causing blood to begin to seep from the wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lavender had enough coherence left to reach between them and return the favor of rubbing Lily’s clit in fast circles. She kept up with Jug’s rhythm easily, wanting to send Lily over the edge as she pushed more of her magic into her. Lily was practically screaming as she came, walls fluttering hard around Jug as he began to sloppily pound into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later he finally released, filling her with his semen. Jughead reached up and tore the blindfold off to stare at the two women on the bed before him. “Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that again.” He warned before looking at his phone. He was so into the moment he hadn’t even heard it ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snatched it up and redialed the missed number as witch and the succubus lay collapsed on the bed, panting and dripping and laughing. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this self indulgent piece lmao. As always please leave a comment, kudos, bookmark/subscribe, or <a href="http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea.com">leave a tip</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>